Jail Time
by Sapphire93
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the turtles got caught by the police and were sent to jail? Here's what I think. R&R please! Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT._**

**_Jail Time:_**

**_Chapter One_**

**Mikey walked into Donny's lab. "Dude, I need help."**

**"Dude, not now." Donny mocked.**

**"Why not?"**

**"I'm working on something very important. Go."**

**"Which is what?"**

**"Nothing! Go!"**

**"Then if it's nothing, you can help me with this crossword puzzle!"**

**Donny sighed and dropped his screwdriver. "Hurry up..."**

**Mikey read from the newspaper. "Ok, what is a three letter sound that cows make?"**

**"...Are you serious?"**

**"A-R-E...you serious? Hmm...it doesn't fit. It's supposed to be three letters."**

**"That wasn't the answer!"**

**"Then what is the answer?"**

**"Moo! Now leave!"**

**"See? I knew you could do it!" Mikey wrote 'moo' down. "Now the next one..."**

**Donny sighed.**

**"What's a four letter sound that pigs make?"**

**"Think about it, Mikey! For once in your life, think!"**

**"...Ohhhh...W-O-O-F..."**

**Donny rolled his eyes.**

**"Two down...what's--"**

**"Get out!" Donny pushed Mikey out and slammed the door. He picked up his screwdriver again. "Ahh...peace and quiet..."**

**Leo smashed through the door. "DONNY!"**

**"WHAT!" Donny screamed.**

**"What's your problem?"**

**"Nothing! Nothing...it's just--what do you want?"**

**"Master Splinter wants to see us."**

**"For what?"**

**"I don't know. He just said he'll meet us in his room."**

**"Alright..."**

**"Hurry up." Leo left.**

**"Ok." Donny covered up his project. "I guess this project will just have to wait..."**

**In Master Splinter's room...**

**"Why are we here?" Raph asked.**

**"I will tell you as soon as we are all present." Master Splinter answered.**

**"Who are we missin'?"**

**"Donny." Leo said.**

**"I'm here." Donny walked in.**

**"Good," Raph said. "Now that we're all here, can you please--"**

**"Where is Michalangelo?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"Oh yeah, where's the brat?" Raph turned to Leo.**

**Leo shrugged.**

**Mikey walked in. "The party has arrived!"**

**"Acually, it just left." Raph remarked.**

**Mikey glared at him.**

**"Master Splinter, can we please get this over with?" Donny asked.**

**"Yes," Master Splinter replied. "Have any of you seen the news lately?"**

**No one rose their hand.**

**"No? Not even you, Leonardo?"**

**"Nope." Leo answered.**

**"This is going to take longer than I thought..." Master Splinter began.**

**"I know we were trained to this stuff, but can't the police handle it this time?" Raph followed his brothers out of Master Splinter's room.**

**"Obviously not. Otherwise, we wouldn't be doing this." Mikey answered.**

**"What are we doing, exactly?"**

**"We're just going to spend the night tonight on the roof of the jewerly store and make sure no one breaks in. That's all." Leo answered.**

**"We've never done this to any other robberies before. Why start now?" Raph asked.**

**"April was driving home from work and she overheard three teenage boys saying they wanted a certain pearl. Then she saw them put their money together, but they didn't have enough to buy the pearl."**

**"So?"**

**"So, then they said that they'll get it later."**

**"They probably meant that tomorrow they'll go around the neighborhood looking for lawnmwer jobs."**

**"They probably meant that their going to steal it."**

**"...Maybe April heard them wrong. Maybe they were just saying how pretty it was." Raph said.**

**"Raph!" Leo yelled. "We're going tonight and that's it! Pack whatever you'll need for tonight and let's go!"**

**"Donny's not going!"**

**"Yes he is! Who said he wasn't?"**

**"...No onw, but he's in his lab now! He's not packing! I think he's stalling so he doesn't have to go!"**

**"Your point?"**

**"I wanna stall, too..."**

**"Raph, go pack your stuff..." Leo headed toward Donny's lab.**

**"Do I have to pack, too?" Mikey stopped Leo.**

**"We're only going to sleep on a roof! What is the big deal?" Leo yelled.**

**"Oh wait, can Mikey stay here?" Raph asked.**

**"Now why do you want Mikey to stay behind?"**

**"He'll be annoying and he'll keep me up the whole night..."**

**"Raph, just go to your room and start packing, please. You too, Mikey." Leo ordered.**

**"Aww..." Mikey and Raph marched up to their rooms to start packing like Leo told them to.**

**Leo walked into Donny's lab. "What are you doing?"**

**"Working on a project that I started a long time ago! But I keep getting all these interupptions! I mean, Mikey came in this morning thinking pigs bark!" Donny hissed.**

**"...What...?"**

**"Nothing...what do you want now?"**

**"Start packing."**

**"We're going tonight?"**

**"That's what Master Splinter said."**

**"Oh, right..." Donny dropped everything and went up to his room to start packing.**

**Leo stood in the doorway of Donny's lab and sighed.**

**"It is tough being the leader, right?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"Right." Leo answered.**

**"It is hard being the father, too." Master Splinter walked away into the kitchen.**

**Leo watched Master Splinter walk away slowly. "Ok then..." Leo left to go up to his room and to start packing himself.**

**"Is everybody ready?" Leo asked.**

**"Unfortuantly, yeah." Raph put his bags down.**

**"I am." Donny replied.**

**"I think I am..." Mikey checked his bags.**

**"Master Splinter, we're leaving now!" Leo shouted.**

**"Good luck, my sons!" Master Splinter was heard not seen.**

**Everyone shouted good-bye and left.**

**On the rooftop to the store...**

**"This is going to be boring..." Raph said.**

**"No it's not," Leo replied. "Think of it as a family camping trip."**

**Raph thought about it for a minute. "This is going to be a disaster!"**

**"Stop complaining! At least you weren't working on a project!" Donny yelled.**

**"Will you stop with that thing? You can work on it tomorrow!" Mikey said.**

**"If there is a tomorrow..." Raph was looking down at the streets.**

**"What?" Leo, Donny and Mikey went over next to Raph and saw what he saw.**

**"I think we were talking a little too loudly..." Raph said as five police cars drove up as backup to another police car that was staring up at them.**

**The police officers got out of their cars andtook out guns. "Put your hands up, cooperate, and maybe no one will get hurt!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

**"I said put your hands up!" the officer repeated.**

**"Should we?" Raph asked.**

**Donny and Mikey looked at Leo worried.**

**Leo glanced at the police officers and counted how many there were. "Yes." Leo rose his hands and his brothers copied him.**

**"Now come down from the roof!" all of the police officers jumped back afraid of the turtles. "Um," the officer saw their weapons. "Um, put your weapons down..."**

**"Are they afraid of us?" Mikey asked as he let go of his knunchucts.**

**"Their police officers," Leo put down his swords. "They shouldn't be."**

**"Well, they are." Donny dropped his bostaff.**

**Raph refused to let go of anything.**

**"I said put your weapons down! That includes you, Red!" the same officer yelled.**

**Leo glanced at Raph. "Raph! Put them down!"**

**"Why should I?" Raph asked.**

**"I said put them down now!"**

**"No!"**

**"Raphael, this is your leader speaking!"**

**"I'm aware of that, Leo. I'm staring right at you."**

**Leo glared at him.**

**Raph looked at all the police officers and realized that they were going to go nowhere with this, so he dropped everything.**

**"Thank you!" Leo glared at him one last time.**

**"Good. Now get in the cars. Red, number 92. Orange can go in number 95, Blue will go in number 96, and Purple, you can just follow me." the police officers spilt up and put the turtles into separte cars.**

**When they got at the police station, the turtles were put into square formation. Mikey's cell was next to Raph, Raph was across from Leo, Leo was next to Donny, and Donny was across from Mikey.**

**Donny was trying to call Master Splinter, April and Casey, but no one picked up. "What was the point of making these shell cells if no one even brings them along everywhere with them?"**

**"I bring mine." Leo said.**

**"Me too." Raph added.**

**They looked at Mikey as he smiled sweetly. "Mine's on my bed."**

**"I don't even know why I bother!" Donny yelled. "We'll never get out of here! We'll turn 73 and we'll still be in here! We'll turn 173 and still no one will have their shell cell!"**

**"Donny! Calm down..." Leo said. "We'll get out of here."**

**"In a long time, Leo...in a very long time!"**

**"I'll never get to finish my crossword puzzle..." Mikey complained.**

**"Oh, shut up! You were doing it wrong, anyway!" Donny yelled.**

**"I was?"**

**"Duh!"**

**"Why didn't you tell me!"**

**"Mikey, I know your stupid but your 15! You should know by now that pigs say oink, and dogs say woof!"**

**"Uh, oh..." Raph said.**

**"What?" Leo asked.**

**"Donny's going crazy!"**

**"Don't be silly, Raph! We've only been in here for about five minutes!"**

**"He is!"**

**"AND I'M NEVER GOING TO FINISH MY PROJECT!" Donny screamed.**

**"Holy shell, he is going crazy..." Leo said.**

**"Hey! Be quiet in there!" a police officer banged on the door that sealed the turtles in if they ever got out of their jail cells.**

**"OH, YOU BE QUIET!" Donny shouted.**

**"Donny, shut up!" Leo yelled nervously.**

**"I knew that some people who go to jail go crazy, but I've never expected that that would happen to someone I knew..." Raph said.**

**"You shut up, too!" Leo yelled.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because your talking!"**

**"Well, what else am I supposed to do?"**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Then what?"**

**"Nothing!"**

**"That's boring," Raph looked from Leo trying to calm Donny down, to Mikey sitting quietly. "What's wrong with you?"**

**"Just thinking about what one of the police officers said." Mikey replied.**

**"What did he say?"**

**"They didn't know who or what we are so they going to kill us..."**

**"...AND YOU WERE PLANNING TO TELL US THIS WHEN?"**

**"I don't know." Mikey backed away.**

**"What's going on?" Leo asked.**

**Donny stopped worrying.**

**"Mikey overheard one of the police officers saying that they don't know what we are, so their going to kill us!" Raph replied.**

**"WHAT!" Donny screamed.**

**"Mikey! Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Leo yelled.**

**"Sorry..." Mikey answered.**

**"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Donny chanted.**

**"Donny, calm down. We'll be fine." Leo started calming Donny down all over again.**

**"Oh, God, just send a lightning bolt to kill us now! Please! I beg you!"**

**"Donny! Get a grip!" Leo shouted. "We are not going to die!"**

**"Then what's going to happen to us? And why did the police say they were going to kill us, huh?" Donny asked.**

**"I don't know what's going to happen to us, but all I know is that Mikey probably just misunderstood the police officers. That's all. So stop worrying about everything, will you?"**

**"Oh, sure Mikey misunderstood the police!" Raph glared at Leo. "Just like April probably misunderstood those three teenage boys!"**

**"That is not the same thing and you know it!"**

**"It's just as bad!"**

**"No, it's not!"**

**"STOP YELLING!" Mikey shouted. "If their going to kill us or not, we still have to get out of here!"**

**"I hate to admit it," Donny agreed. "But Mikey's right. Dead or alive, we have to get out of here."**

**"How?" Raph asked.**

**"That's the million dollar question, now isn't it?" Mikey replied.**

**Raph glared at him.**

**"Donny," Leo turned to him. "Try calling April again. Raph, try calling Casey, and I'll try calling Master Splinter. With any luck, we should be able to reach one of them."**

**Everyone took out their shell cells, except Mikey. "What about me? Who should I call?"**

**"You don't have your shell cell, remember? It's on your bed?" Leo said firmly.**

**"Right," Mikey said. "But what should I do, then?"**

**"Wait for us to be done with our phone calls." Raph answered.**

**Leo hung up. "Master Splinter's probabaly meditating."**

**Raph hung up afterwards. "Casey's probabaly still sleeping from the time he went to bed last night."**

**"At 3 p.m.?"**

**"It's Casey. We don't know what he does."**

**"True...true..."**

**"Hello, April? It's me, Donny." Donny smiled and gave a single to his brothers that obviously he got in touch with April. "I'm good, I guess. How are you? Good, good. Listen I need a favor. What do you mean your busy? You have a date with Casey? Well, this involves Casey. This is an emergency. April, don't flip out...listen there's--April? April, calm down...April! Stop! Please! Can I tell you what's going on now? Good. Thank you. Ok, there's no time to explain everything, but Leo, Mikey, Raph and I have been trying to reach you, Casey, and Master Splinter all morning. Your the only one who picked up your shell cell. What? Where are we? Ok, don't start flipping out again, but--we're in jail. April! What did I just tell you? Stop yelling! I can't understand you when you yell like that! April, stop! Please? This is really really important! Are you done now? Good, all right. Like I said, I don't have enough time to explain everything that happened. But Mikey overheard a couple of police officers and they said that they don't know who or better yet what we are and their planning to kill us. Now, we don't know if Mikey heard correctly or not, but--stop freaking out! Will you just shut up and let me talk? Please? Thank you! Now don't talk unless I tell you to! What I need for you to do--all right. I'm sorry I offended you. You can talk if you want. Just can I explain this? Thank you. What I--stop scolding me! I don't have much time to explain everything! I need to give you as much information as possible! What? Oh, I know I'm in jail and I'm not going anywhere, but--will you just pay attention to me? All right, ready? Good. What I need you to do for me is call Casey and Master Splinter. Tell them everything. Leo, Raph, Mikey and I are in jail and the police might kill us. Like I said, get Casey and Master Splinter. Then call back and I'll tell you what to do next, ok? Ok? Are you there? What do you mean you didn't hear me? You were eating. You know what, just get Casey and Master Splinter and then call me back, ok? Ok. Hurry up. Bye," Donny hung up. "I have never seen or heard her so unfocused in my entire life."**

**"The point is that she's going to get Casey and Master, right?" Leo asked.**

**"Right."**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**"Hello?" Donny flipped open his shell cell.**

**"Hey, Don! It's me." April said.**

**"What took you so long?"**

**"I didn't realize that you wanted me to get them at the moment. So, when I got bored, I got 'em."**

**"Did you not hear me when I said that we are in jail?"**

**"Oops."**

**"Yeah, oops!"**

**"Sorry."**

**"Whatever, it's fine. You have Casey and Master Splinter, right?" Donny asked.**

**"And?" April replied.**

**"Yes, and."**

**"I thought you said or..."**

**"April?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Whenever I talk to you over the phone, never ever eat!"**

**"You have no control over me! I can eat whenever I want!"**

**"Alright, fine! I'm sorry, just who do you have right now?"**

**"Casey."**

**"Casey?"**

**"Yep."**

**"You thought that I said get Master Splinter or Casey, so you choose Casey?"**

**"What's wrong with Casey?"**

**"He's a little light-headed, don't you think?"**

**"And April's not?" Mikey asked.**

**"Shut up!" Donny glared at him.**

**"I didn't say anything." April stated.**

**"Oh, no! I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to Mikey." Donny said.**

**"Oh. Ok then. Now what?"**

**"Go get Master Splinter!"**

**"You don't have to yell! My poor little eardrums..."**

**"I'm sorry?"**

**"It's ok. I'll call you back when I get him."**

**"Ok, and April?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Get him now. Not when you get bored."**

**"Ok."**

**"And April?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"I want Master Splinter and Casey."**

**"I know."**

**"And April?"**

**"What?" April yelled.**

**"Um, n-nothing." Donny stammered.**

**"Ok." April hung up.**

**"So? What's going on? Are we getting out of here?" Raph asked.**

**"She has to get Master Splinter." Donny answered.**

**"Didn't she already get him?" Leo asked.**

**"Apparently not." Mikey replied.**

**"She thought I told her to get Master Splinter or Casey. So she just got Casey." Donny explained.**

**"She chose Casey over Master Splinter?" Raph asked.**

**"You heard him over the phone." Leo said.**

**"Oh, like you couldn't hear him when he said that she didn't get Master Splinter!" Raph argued.**

**"Guys, stop! April will get Master Splinter and then she'll call us back soon!" Donny stopped the fight.**

**"She better." Raph said.**

**"How long is she going to take?" Mikey asked.**

**"How should I know?" Leo replied.**

**"I wasn't asking you. I was asking Donny!"**

**"Whatever..."**

**"I don't know how long she'll take." Donny admitted.**

**"She better hurry. I hate this place!" Mikey yelled.**

**"We all do." Leo agreed.**

**"How long does it take to go down to the sewers and find a giant rat?" Raph asked.**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**"April? Do you have everyone?" Donny picked up his shellcell.**

**"What?" a voice, that wasn't April, asked.**

**"Um, who is this?"**

**"Who do you think it is?"**

**"Um..."**

**"Oh, for crying out loud, Child! You can not recall my voice?"**

**"Master Splinter?"**

**"Yes."**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"I am--_Beep!_"**

**"Hang on, Master Splinter!"**

**"What--"**

**"I have another call."**

**"All right."**

**Donny hit the flash button. "Hello?"**

**"Donny? It's April." April said.**

**"Oh, hi."**

**"I can't find--"**

**"I thought you were supposed to find Master Splinter? I'm on the other line--who?"**

**"What?"**

**"Who can't you find?"**

**"Who do you think? Master Splinter! Who are you talking to on the other line?"**

**"Master Splinter."**

**"Where is he?"**

**"Hold on," Donny hit the flash button again. "Master Splinter?"**

**"Yes?" Master Splinter replied.**

**"Where are you? I asked April to find you, but she can't find you."**

**"Who is on the other line?"**

**"April."**

**"That explains a lot..."**

**"Where are you?"**

**"Why did you want her to find me?"**

**"I told her to find Casey and you. I'll explain in a minute, but right now, April is still on the other line on hold, and she wants to know where you are! Where are you?"**

**"I can not say."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Where is April?"**

**"Hold on," Donny went back to April. "April, where are you? Master Splinter wants to know."**

**"April?"**

**"HeLlO? Are you there?"**

**"...Hello?" April asked.**

**"April? Hi." Donny said.**

**"How long were you on here?"**

**"About a minute. Where are--"**

**"Sorry, I was on the other line."**

**"With who?"**

**"Who knows? It was some dumb recording about some car insurence. I told it to kiss my $$, then hung up."**

**"I did not need to know that...but all right...whatever works..."**

**"Anyway, where's Master Splinter?"**

**"He won't tell me. But he wants to know where you are."**

**"I'm in your lair."**

**"Ok. One minute," Donny came back to Master Splinter. "Master Splinter?"**

**"Yes?" Master Splinter answered. **

**"April's in our lair. Can you tell me where you are now?"**

**"What is going on?"**

**"We're--um, we're in jail."**

**"All of you?"**

**"Who are you talking about?"**

**"You, Leonardo, Raphael, Michalangelo, April, and Casey?"**

**"Yes. Everyone. Except April and Casey."**

**"Then it is not everyone."**

**"Fine! Leo, Raph, Mikey, and I are in jail, ok?"**

**"You do not have to yell."**

**"Sorry, but we need you, April and Casey to help us get out of here, but you have to be with April and Casey, and you can't be with them if they don't know where you are!"**

**"I will go to them."**

**"All right. Hurry up, though."**

**"I will." Master Splinter hung up his phone.**

**Donny hit the flash button to talk with April again. "April?"**

**"Yeah?" April said while eating.**

**"Are you eating again?"**

**"Sue me."**

**"I will! We'll go home and they'll be nothing left!"**

**"I don't have to get you out of jail, you know."**

**"Sorry."**

**"What were you going to say before?"**

**"Master Splinter is coming to the lair, ok?"**

**"Once he gets here, do you want me to call you back?"**

**"How else are you going to know that plan?"**

**"You tell me over the phone right here right now."**

**"...Good-bye, April."**

**"Good-bye." April laughed and hung up.**

**Donny hung up.**

**"That took ya long enough!" Raph said.**

**"I was talking to April and Master Splinter at the same time! What do you expect?" Donny asked.**

**"What's going on, Donny?" Leo asked.**

**"April and Casey are in our lair and Master Splinter wouldn't tell me where he is. But he's on his way to our lair to meet April and Casey. When he gets there, April will call."**

**"Please! By the time Master Splinter gets down to our lair, we'll all be dead by the police!" Mikey said.**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**"April?" Donny asked.**

**"What are you doing at the pizza place?" April asked.**

**"I'm not at the pizza place! I'm in jail! This is Donny! You just called my shellcell!"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Sorry. I must have dialed your number out of habit."**

**"That's all right. Is Master Splinter there?"**

**"Donny, please! By the time Master Splinter gets down to your lair, you'll all be dead by the police!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ann: Sorry this took a little while to update...I had major writers block...**

**_Chapter Four_**

**"Hello?" Donny picked up his cell.**

**"Master Splinter's here!" April said cheerfully.**

**"Ok, and Casey's there, too, right?"**

**"What?"**

**"April!"**

**"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! He's here! Don't worry!"**

**"Oh, I'll try not to. It shouldn't be that hard. Besides that fact that I know that I'm gonna die if I don't get out of here soon!"**

**"You'll get out! Don't worry about it! We'll get you out."**

**"You better..." Donny said.**

**"Hey--if your gonna have an attitude with me, I'll--" April started scolding.**

**"Listen, we need a plan."**

**"Like I don't know that."**

**"Do you have a plan?"**

**"No."**

**"Of course, you don't..."**

**"What did you expect? I've been busy and then you randomly called me saying go get Master Splinter and Casey because me, Leo, Mikey, and Raph are in jail." April said.**

**"Ok, sorry. But we need to think of a plan as soon as possible." Donny stated.**

**"No kidding."**

**"Can you be serious about this?"**

**"I am!"**

**"Don't yell at me!"**

**"I'm not yelling!"**

**"Yes you are!"**

**"Donny?" Leo asked.**

**"Huh?" Donny glanced at his brother.**

**Leo stuck his hand through the bars. "Maybe I should talk to her this time."**

**"Um, ok." Donny handed the phone to Leo.**

**"April?" Leo asked.**

**"And another thing--what?" April shut up.**

**"This is Leo. Donny won't talk to you anymore."**

**"Thank God."**

**"Ok, now we just need a plan."**

**"I know that!"**

**"I know you know, I was just--never mind. Do you have any clue what we could do for a plan?"**

**"No."**

**"Can I talk to Master Splinter please?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Oh my God..." Leo muttered to himself.**

**"Leonardo? Are you all right?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"Yes. I'm fine. We're all fine." Leo answered.**

**"Good. I have a plan."**

**"At least someone has a brain!"**

**"Donny has a brain!" Mikey yelled.**

**"Yes, Mikey. We all know that," Raph said. "But Donny's going crazy in his cell and right now his brain isn't working very well because of it."**

**"I heard that!" Donny screamed.**

**"Here we go..." Leo braced himself.**

**"I would have a brain if April wasn't being such a dunce cap right now!" Donny yelled.**

**"Ok...Yeah...Yep...Ok..." Leo was listening to Master Splinter's plan when he heard April in the background. Leo sighed. "Yes, Master Splinter. I'll tell him what she said. Donny?"**

**"And then we all--WHAT is it now?" Donny yelled.**

**"April says she heard that dunce cap comment." Leo went back to Master Splinter.**

**"Good! I don't have to repeat myself!"**

**"This is fun!" Mikey smiled to Raph.**

**"No it's not!" Raph replied.**

**"Yes it is. I've never seen Donny go crazy before. It's quite hilarious."**

**"It's a real shame that the police didn't put you across from me because I might strangle you in a minute."**

**"Leo?" Mikey said terrified.**

**"Ok, so then--What?" Leo wanted to talk to Master Splinter but he turned to Mikey.**

**"Raph says he's gonna kill me..." Mikey whined.**

**"Raph, don't kill Mikey," Leo went back to Master Splinter. "Anyway..."**

**"Wow. That's really gonna stop me, Leo." Raph said sarcasticly.**

**Leo got off the phone and handed it to Donny. "We have a plan."**

**"Which is what?" Mikey asked.**

**"Let me finish." Leo said.**

**"Ok, ok..."**

**"Anyway, Master Splinter thought of a plan to get us out of here. What's gonna happen is that you see that window right there? Next to my cell?" Leo asked everyone.**

**"Yes, we all do..." Donny answered.**

**"April's going to bring Casey to the front desk pretending to put him in jail because he's a crazy person." Leo continued.**

**"That won't be so hard for him to act out..." Raph laughed.**

**"Can I finish?" Leo asked.**

**"Yeah, yeah!" Raph replied.**

**"Thank you!" Leo started explaining again. "Once April and Casey have most of the polices attention because no one can catch him and control him, Master Splinter will climb in through this window and get us out!"**

**"Good plan!" Mikey clapped.**

**Later...**

**Master Splinter climbed in through the window. "I am really not as young as I used to be..."**

**"We all figured that out a long time ago, Master Splinter." Mikey stated.**

**"Thanks a lot! Just for that, you can stay in your cell..." Master Splinter unlocked Leo, Donny, and Raph's cell.**

**"What? No! Wait!" Mikey stammered.**

**"I'm kidding." Master Splinter got Mikey out.**

**"Let's just hurry up and get out of here!" Raph said as he waited for Donny to go through the window and then he went through it.**

**In the lair...**

**"It feels good to be home again..." Donny said.**

**"As long as your not gonna go crazy, I'm ok with that," Mikey ran over to the tv. "Did I miss you babies, or what?"**

**"I'm ready to take a nap..." Raph said.**

**"Rock a bye baby, on the tree top..." Mikey sang.**

**"Oh, yes! Thanks for reminding me! I'm supposed to strangle you!" Raph started chasing Mikey.**

**"LLLLEEEEOOOO! HELP ME!" Mikey ran past Leo.**

**"Raph! Stop chasing Mikey!" Leo ordered.**

**"They shot him!" April ran into the lair and everyone froze.**

**"What?" Leo asked.**

**"They shot Casey!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

**"They what!" Raph yelled.**

**"They shot Casey!" April repeated.**

**"Casey's dead?" Donny asked.**

**"No, they--" April started.**

**"So, he's ok?" Mikey asked.**

**"No, he's--" April tried to explain again.**

**"What happened?" Leo asked.**

**"I'm trying to tell you!" April yelled.**

**"Sorry..." everyone said.**

**"They shot him to put him to sleep and now he's in a staight jacket!" April finally said.**

**"You know, I always pictured Casey in a straight jacket, but I never thought that it would actually happen to him." Raph thought for a minute.**

**"Raph, this is serious. Do you not realize that?" Leo asked.**

**"Yes, I realize that! I was just saying..." Raph glared at Leo.**

**"After what we just went through, we have to go back?" Mikey asked.**

**"Yep." Donny replied.**

**"No." Master Splinter said.**

**"No?" Donny repeated.**

**"You boys and I cannot put ourselves in any more danger than we already are." Master Splinter said.**

**"Good point..." Leo agreed.**

**"Then what are we supposed to do? How do we get Casey out of there?" April asked worriedly.**

**"We wait." Master Splinter left. **

**"For what?" April turned to Leo who just shrugged.**

**"So, we're supposed to do nothing about it?" Mikey asked.**

**"Yep." Donny answered.**

**"No." Raph said.**

**"No?" Donny mocked.**

**"Stop." Raph glared at him.**

**"Sorry." Donny sat down.**

**"What do you mean no?" Leo stood up.**

**"I mean no because we have to do something about this!" Raph replied.**

**"What do you plan to do?"**

**"Bust him out. What else?"**

**"But didn't you hear Master Splinter?"**

**"We all heard him! But do we ever listen to him?"**

**"No."**

**"Then what makes this time any different from all the other times?" Raph asked.**

**"We could get killed?" Leo replied.**

**"Guys, we have to do something." April said.**

**"And we will!" Raph said.**

**We will?" Donny and Mikey glanced at Leo.**

**Leo sighed seeing there was no way he was going to win this battle. "We will. Let's go."**

**"What about Master Splinter?" Mikey asked.**

**"Sneak out like we usually do." Leo answered.**

**"You sure?" April asked.**

**"Positive!" Raph started leaving with everyone behind him.**

**"We are so dead!" Donny started running to catch up.**

**At the jail house...**

**"Do you know which cell he's in?" Leo asked.**

**"No." April replied.**

**"What part of the jail house he's in?" Raph asked.**

**"Sorry. They pushed me out once they got him in the straight jacket." April explained.**

**"So, how do we get him out?" Mikey asked.**

**"Search the whole jail house, I guess." Raph answered.**

**"We can't do that!" Donny said.**

**"Donny's right. We could get caught by the police." Leo said.**

**"Actually," Donny started. "I was going to say that it'll take too long and--"**

**"So?" Raph asked.**

**"Can I finish?" Donny glared at him.**

**"Whatever. Just hurry up."**

**"I'm trying."**

**"Just say what you have to say!" April yelled.**

**"Ok, ok! Anyway, I was going to say that it would take too long to find him. Master Splinter isn't stupid. He'll find out sooner or later that we left." Donny explained.**

**"He's right. We have to hurry. We can't get caught, though." Raph said.**

**"How can we hurry and not get caught at the same time?" Mikey asked.**

**"Split up." Leo replied.**

**"Good plan!" Raph smiled.**

**"But--" Mikey was about to say something but Leo got there first.**

**"We'll all go different directions. April? You stay here and stay safe! In other words, keep hidden. Guys, let's go!" Leo ordered as Raph, Donny, Mikey and him spilt up.**

**"What?" April yelled after them. "NO!" April started running after Raph.**

**"April?" Raph turned around to hear April running behind him. "What the shell are you doing?"**

**"The same thing your doing." April replied.**

**"Safing Casey?"**

**"What else are you doing?"**

**"April, no. I can't let you help."**

**"What? Why?"**

**"Because, you should just go back to where you were and stay hidden. You'll be safer."**

**"I don't care. I'm going."**

**"April, we don't have time for this!"**

**"Then I suggust you take me with you because I am never going to leave your side and I am never going to listen to you."**

**"Alright, alright! Let's go! But only because I want to get Casey out of there fast before something happens to him and Master Splinter finds out that we've gone."**

**"Ok. Don't wory. I'll be fine."**

**"Ok, keep up!" Raph and April started running to all the cell windows to find which one he was in.**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**"What?" Raph picked up his shell cell.**

**"Did you find him, yet?" Mikey asked.**

**"No! Now get off the phone and continue searching!" **

**"Ok, but I checked on April, and she's not there! I don't know what happened to her!"**

**"She's with me."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"I thought Leo told her to stay hidden?"**

**"She's being stubborn! Now, get off the phone!" Raph hung up on Mikey.**

**"I am not being stubborn!" April glared at Raph.**

**"Oh, come on, April!" Raph pouted. "I'm not in the mood. Just help me look for Casey."**

**"Ok, ok!"**

_**Ring! Rng!**_

**"What now?" Raph yelled through the shell cell.**

**"Will you calm down?" Donny asked.**

**"Sorry. Mikey just called acting like an idiot."**

**"That wasn't an act, that was himself."**

**"Yeah, well, whatever, what do you want?"**

**"I found Casey's jail cell. I guess I'll call Mikey to tell him, since your not in the mood. Can you call Leo for me and tell him?"**

**"Yeah, sure."**

**"What happened?" April asked.**

**"Ok, see you in a couple of minutes." Donny said.**

**"What happened?" April asked.**

**"Ok. Bye." Raph hung up the phone.**

**"What happened?" April asked again.**

**"Can you wait?" Raph replied.**

**"No, what happened?" April repeated.**

**"Donny found Casey and he's gonna call Mikey and I have to call Leo to tell him. Now hold on."**

**"Ok." April sat down.**

**"Leo? It's me, Raph." Raph said.**

**"Oh, hi. What is it?" Leo asked.**

**"Try to find Donny. He just called me saying that he found Casey's jail cell. Mikey and I are gonna try to find him, so I guess you should try, too."**

**"Ok. I'll see you in a minute."**

**"Right." Raph hung up the phone.**

**"Ready?" April asked.**

**"Yep."**

**Outside Casey's window...**

**"What are we waiting for?" Mikey asked. "Let's break in!"**

**"Wait a minute!" Leo stopped everything. "Donny and Mikey will break in. Got that?"**

**"Yep." Mikey and Donny answered.**

**"But, you won't be able to carry Casey out of the cell through the wondow. You'll have to go out through the front door. So, Raph and I will go through the front door, take out any police officer we come across, meet you somewhere in the halls, and we'll help you get Casey out. Ok?" Leo asked.**

**"Ok." everyone answered.**

**"What do I do?" April asked.**

**"Stay safe." Leo, Donny, Mikey, and Raph said. Then they left.**

**"Jerks." April pouted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

**Donny and Mikey crashed through the window to see four police officers hanging over Casey then they turned towards the turtles.**

**"Oh, great." Donny sighed.**

**"PARTY!" Mikey jumped on two of the officers and started swinging his knunchucks around like the crazy turtle he is.**

**Donny jumped in after Mikey on the two officers that Mikey wasn't fighting. He kept spinning his bostaff until he accidently whacked Casey with it. "Oops!" Donny went over to Casey, who was still sleeping.**

**"Idiot!" Mikey hit the last officer and walked over to Donny and Casey.**

**"I didn't mean to! It was accident!" Donny glared at Mikey.**

**"Ok, ok. Don't get mad. I just hated being here before. I want out."**

**"Me too. Let's go."**

**Donny and Mikey picked up Casey and started their way through the jail house and to the front door.**

**JT JT JT JT JT JT**

**"Which way do we go?" Raph asked.**

**"You don't know the way?" Leo replied finishing off one more police officer then they started walking again.**

**"Why would I? If we were outside, I'd be able to find it, but since we're in inside, I'm lost!"**

**"Me too. I think it was this way." Leo started leading Raph down a hallway to the right.**

**JT JT JT JT JT JT**

**Donny and Mikey came out of the hallway to the left.**

**"Where the shell are they?" Mikey asked.**

**"I have no clue! But it looks like the police officers are multiplying as we go further. We have to hurry!" Donny said.**

**"You don't think they forgot about us, do you?"**

**"Mikey! Don't be silly! They wouldn't forget about us! Their our brothers!"**

**"I know, but it's possible, right?"**

**"Not with Raph and Leo."**

**"Wait a minute, what if they got caught?"**

**"...Now that might be possible."**

**JT JT JT JT JT JT**

**"Where is that dumb room?" Raph yelled throwing aside a couple officers.**

**"We just have to keep looking! And hurry! Who knows where Mikey or Donny is. Or what could've happened to them." Leo said.**

**"You don't think they got caught, do you?"**

**"It could be possible. And you may be right. Just hurry and fight with whatever you've got!"**

**So, Raph, for once, listened to Leo and started stabbing random police officers.**

**"Don't kill them!" Leo yelled.**

**"Alright! Alright!" Raph stopped and just decided to throw the police officers out of his path. "Follow me!"**

**Leo dodged one of the officers that was being thrown by Raph. "Ok. And be watch out for me!"**

**"Sorry!"**

**"What's that?" Donny asked.**

**"What's what?" Mikey replied.**

**"Up ahead. Is that Master Splinter?"**

**"It can't be."**

**"Wait...It's a police officer!"**

**"How can you get Master Splinter out of a police officer?"**

**"12 of them!"**

**"Especially when there's 12 of them?"**

**"Mikey, just shut up! Put Casey down. Gently!"**

**Donny and Mikey tried putting Casey down but Mikey dropped his head.**

**"Nice going, slime bucket..." Donny said.**

**"Sorry." Mikey glared at Donny.**

**All 12 police officers charged at Donny and Mikey.**

**"Mikey! Just drop him!" Donny tried getting out his bostaff.**

**"..." Casey opened his eyes.**

**"But he's awake! And he's bleeding..." Mikey grabbed his arm.**

**"What!" Donny turned around to look at Casey's arm. "How the shell did that happen?"**

**"No clue. I--" Mikey turned around and saw a few officers running at Donny. "Donny! Watch out!"**

**Donny braced himself getting ready to get hit, but he never did. Donny saw all the police officers on the floor. "Thanks, Mikey." Donny started glancing at all the police officers.**

**"I didn't do that." Mikey said.**

**"Then--" Donny turned around and saw April standing behind Mikey. "What are you doing here?"**

**Mikey turned around and saw April.**

**"Your welcome!" April waited for him to say thank you.**

**"You did all that?" Mikey asked.**

**"Yes, I did." April smiled.**

**"Wow." Donny looked at all the police officers again.**

**"And you wanted me to stay behind because you thought I would be safer. I just saved your shells!" April yelled.**

**"Um, yeah, sorry." Donny and Mikey said.**

**"How's Casey?" April asked.**

**"He fell asleep again. But he's still bleeding." Mikey said.**

**"I don't get it. How did he get a huge cut like that?" Donny asked.**

**"I have no clue. He might have scratched it when I accidently dropped him." Mikey said.**

**"You dropped him!" April asked.**

**"And when I accidently hit him in the head with my bostaff." Donny added.**

**"You hit him in the head with your bostaff!" April yelled.**

**"It was an accident!" Donny and Mikey yelled together.**

**"Come on," Donny said. "Let's just try to get out of here."**

**"Yeah," Mikey started helping Donny lift Casey. "I wonder where Leo and Raph are...I hope their ok..."**

**"They should be fine," April started explaining. "I saw them pass you guys. You didn't see them and they didn't see you. They got lost. They couldn't find Casey's room and they thought it was in that hall," April pointed to the right. "When really," April pointed to the left. "It was in that hall. They should be fine. Their just lost, as I said before. If they get caught, we'll get them out. Don't worry. But first, let's get Casey out of here. We can put him behind that big rock we were all hiding behind earlier. Come on!" April helped Mikey and Donny get a good grip on Casey so they wouldn't drop him again. Then she lead them out of the jail house and outside behind the big rock.**

**Outside...**

**"Ok, we'll just leave Casey here with you, April." Donny said as he and Mikey put Casey down gently.**

**"Ok. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." April said.**

**"See you in maybe an hour or two!" Mikey waved as he followed Donny back to the jail house. "Do you think she be ok? I mean with protecting Casey and all?"**

**"She just protected us two and fought 12 police officers all on her own. I think they'll both be fine." Donny said.**

**"I hope your right..." Mikey tried to reassure himself.**

**About a half-hour later inside the jail house...**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**"Leo? Raph? It that you?" Donny picked up his shell cell.**

**"No, it is not. I tried reaching Leonardo and Raphael, but neither of their shell cells worked. Donatello, I know where you and your brothers are. I know that you are at the jail house! And I know that you all have disobeyed me!" Master Splinter yelled.**

**"Sorry, Master Splinter." Donny said telling Mikey at the same time that it was Master Splinter and that he knew where they were.**

**"Busted!" Mikey slapped himself in the head.**

**"I want all four of you to come down to the lair now!" Master Splinter continued yelling.**

**"Ok, Master Splinter." Donny agreed.**

**"Where is Michalangelo?"**

**"He's with me."**

**"What about Leonardo and Raphael?"**

**"Um, their with me, too."**

**"Good. Come home. Hurry! I am not happy with either of you!" Master Splinter hung up the phone.**

**"Mikey?" Donny turned to Mikey scared.**

**"What?" Mikey replied in the same tone of voice.**

**"Master Splinter isn't happy with us right now."**

**"I could tell."**

**"He wants you, me, Leo, and Raph to go back home now."**

**"But we can't! We don't have Leo and Raph with us!"**

**"I told him we did."**

**"What the shell did you do something stupid like that for?"**

**"Sorry, it's just he was mad enough already. How do you think he would've been if I told him that we lost Leo and Raph?"**

**"Good point," Mikey added. "Now what do we do?"**

**"We have to find Leo and Raph as soon as possible and get out of here!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven_**

_**Ring! Ring!**_

**"What is it?" Donny picked up his shell cell.**

**"Where are you guys?" April asked.**

**"In the jail house! Looking for Leo and Raph!"**

**"You have to hurry! Have you tried their shell cells?"**

**"Yes. And so has Master Splinter. But they won't answer. They might've been caught or something."**

**"Probably. Then you should really hurry. And Master Splinter called?"**

**"Yes. And he's furious that we didn't listen to him. He wants Leo, Raph, Mikey and me to go home now. Who knows what he's gonna do to us. But Mikey and I can't go home until we find Leo and Raph!"**

**"Oh, God...I don't want to put more pressure on you or anything, but Casey is getting sick!"**

**"What?"**

**"He's sick. I have no clue what's wrong with him. He has a fever and he still hasn't woken up, yet!"**

**"Call Master Splinter and ask him what to do. Maybe you could stall while your talking to him on the phone." Donny sugguested.**

**"Ok. What do you want me to tell him in case he asks where you guys are?" April asked.**

**"Um, I guess the truth. Yeah. Just tell him that Mikey and I lost him. I'll probabaly get in more trouble then the other guys, but right now I don't care."**

**"Ok. Do you have to get off now?"**

**Donny saw a bunch of police officers coming for him and Mikey. "I think I should. Yeah."**

**"Ok. I'll call him." April got off.**

**Donny put his shell cell away and threw an officer off of Mikey.**

**"Where's Leo and Raph when you need them?" Mikey got up.**

**"I don't know. Just focus on us not getting caught!" Donny started fighting some more.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Master Splinter? Come on! Pick up the stupid phone!" April screamed.**

**"Hello?" Master Splinter picked up.**

**"Finally! Where were you?"**

**"Trying to call Leonardo. Who, by the way, do you know where he is?"**

**"Honestly, Master Splinter, and this time, I can honestly say, that I have no clue where Leo is."**

**"What about Raphael?"**

**"Same."**

**"Donatello? Michalangelo?"**

**"Um, no."**

**"Yes, you do. April, tell me."**

**"Casey is sick."**

**"Do not try to change the subject, what happened?"**

**"No, really. Casey is sick."**

**"How?"**

**"Again," April said. "No clue."**

**"Well, what seems wrong with him?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"Um, he has a little fever and he's still sleeping from when he got shot."**

**"I am still not happy that you and my sons have disobeyed me! Besides, I am not with Casey right now. Ask Donatello what is wrong with him."**

**"But--Ok..."**

**"You do not know where Donatello is, do you?"**

**"Well, um, can you hold on a second?"**

**"Hurry up."**

**"Ok," April hit the flash button and called Donny. "Donny? Can you talk?"**

**"I can talk," Donny replied. "But not now!" Donny whacked one of the police officers with his bostaff.**

**"Ok, then I'll make this quick...You know how you told me to stall with Master Splinter and ask him what is wrong with Casey and why he's sick?"**

**"Yes!" Donny yelled as he dodged an officer that Mikey threw.**

**"Sorry!" Mikey yelled.**

**"Well, Master Splinter told me to ask you what is wrong with Casey and now he's starting to figure out that you guys are lost and everything!"**

**"Ok, just try to stall a little longer. Mikey and I will do our best to find Leo and Raph and get out of here, alright?"**

**"Alright. Hurry, though!"**

**"We'll try." Donny hung up.**

**"Master Splinter?" April hit the flash button.**

**"Hello." Master Splinter answered, but not on the shell cell.**

**April turned around and saw Master Splinter standing right behind her. "You heard that whole thing, didn't you?"**

**"Yes, I did." Master Splinter glared at her.**

**"Shell..."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Ok, Mikey, just run!" Donny started running the opposite way the police were coming from.**

**Mikey followed. "Why?"**

**"We don't have much time! We have to hurry!"**

**"We don't have much time? Oh, no! Is the place going to blow up? We have to find Leo and Raph! Quick!"**

**Donny stopped and stared at him puzzled.**

**"What?" Mikey stopped as he realized he ran a little bit ahead of him. **

**"Your so weird..."**

**"Donny, watch out!"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Donny woke up in pain.**

**"Are you ok?" Leo asked.**

**"I guess..." Donny stood up. "Where are my weapons?"**

**"The police took all of our weapons." Mikey answered.**

**"And shell cells," Leo added. "That's why we wouldn't pick up our phones."**

**"Really? Where are we?" Donny looked around.**

**"Right back where we started!" Raph yelled pissed off as Donny realized they were back in their regular jail cells again.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Now neither of them are picking up their shell cells..." April hung up her shell cell.**

**"I am going to kill them." Master Splinter watched the jail house as if he were expecting the turtles to come out.**

**"Who? The police?"**

**"No."**

**"Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Donny?"**

**"Yes."**

**"It's not their fault! They probably got caught by the police and everyone. I mean, they wouldn't even be in jail right now if you just came with us to save Casey. Then we wouldn't have had to sneak out and save him ourselves. So, if you want to blame someone for what's happening right now, you should blame yourself! And only yourself!"**

**"But it was your idea to sneak out behind my back, was it not?"**

**"No, it was actually Raph's."**

**"April," Master Splinter said. "Stay here with Casey. I am going to go in the jail house and get my sons out of there. Once we come out, we will help you bring Casey back to the lair."**

**"Ok." April answered.**

**Master Splinter started walking to the jail house. "Then, serious punishment will be held..." **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

**"Ok, so does anyone have a plan how to get out of here this time?" Mikey asked.**

**"If we did, we would share it, wouldn't we?" Raph replied.**

**"Once again, your in a bad mood..."**

**"Once again, your being much too annoying!"**

**"Will you stop it? The last thing we need is to start yelling at eachother." Leo said.**

**"But I'm bored!" Mikey complained.**

**"So, you decide to pick up a fight with Raph?"**

**"Um, sure."**

**"I'm bored in here, too." Donny agreed.**

**"Donny, I already have Mikey on my back complaining right now. Don't start with me, please." Leo said.**

**"Ok. Raph, I'm bored in here, too." Donny turned to Raph's cell.**

**"Why are you complaining to me?" Raph asked.**

**"Because Leo told me to complain to someone else other than him. And I can't complain to Mikey because then we would just make a lot of noise, so your the only one left to complain to." Donny explained.**

**"Then wait until Leo's done with Mikey."**

**"You know, You could help me!" Leo glared at Raph.**

**"True. I could." Raph said sarcasticly.**

**"Raph, I'm going to--"**

**"Leo? Raph? Will you stop it? The last thing we need is for all of us to yell at eachother." Mikey mocked Leo.**

**Leo glared at him and he backed into a corner even though Leo couldn't get to him in the first place.**

**Master Splinter broke through the window again. "There you are!"**

**"We're busted." Mikey said.**

**"Are you mad?" Leo asked.**

**Master Splinter started unlocking the cells. "Mad? No. I am furious!"**

**"Oh, good."**

**"I cannot believe the danger you have put yourselves in!"**

**"You know Master Splinter," Mikey started explaining. "Clearly, this is all your fault."**

**"Mikey, don't start." Raph said.**

**"Yeah, don't get him even more mad than he already is." Donny added.**

**"Let me finish," Mikey said. "Anyway, we wouldn't have got in jail if you didn't tell us to camp out on the roof of that store."**

**"I never thought of that idea. That was April." Master Splinter glared at him.**

**"Then don't yell at us! Yell at her!"**

**"Michalangelo, just go."**

**"Alright, alright..."**

**The turtles started climbing out of the jail house followed by Master Splinter.**

**As they were walking back to the spot April was, Leo asked, "How's Casey?"**

**"Sick. If you boys have just waited like I said, he would be fine." Master Splinter said pissed off.**

**"We didn't know what you ment. Wait for what?" Donny asked.**

**"They think that he was just mentally sick. They would've helped him." Master Splinter answered.**

**"What would they do to him?" Raph asked.**

**"Put him in a mental hospital, probably. Then we would be able to get him out."**

**"Why would you have us wait that long, though?" Mikey asked.**

**"Because," Master Splinter answered. "The police would've cared for him so he wouldn't get sick from the shot and we would have to wait for them to put him inside a mental hospital so that when we break into that place, we won't run into any police officers like we would in the jail house."**

**"Oh."**

**"But since you boys did not listen to me, Casey is now sick!"**

**"He can't die, right?" Mikey asked.**

**"We can only hope not." Master Splinter's angry face turned to a sad face.**

**Back at the lair six hours later...**

**"What's taking Master Splinter so long?" Raph growled as he paced in the living room and glanced at Master Splinter's bedroom door expecting him to come out.**

**April was sitting on the couch watching him. "Raph, he's trying to care for Casey. You can't rush him."**

**"I can tell that you can't rush him on a count that it's already been sick hours!"**

**"Stop yelling! Master Splinter will come out soon!" Leo yelled.**

**"How can you stay so calm when you know that Casey could die?"**

**"I take my mind off of it. Just stay calm and meditate. Then believe he will live and--"**

**"Oh, I forgot! Even when Master Splinter isn't here, he's still here!" Raph plopped himself down on the couch next to April.**

**"I'm only trying to help." Leo glared at him.**

**"Well, your doing a shell of a job."**

**"Forget it. I'm not even gonna bother." Leo got up off the floor.**

**"Where'd Donny go?" April asked randomly.**

**"Probably in his lab, where he always is." Raph said.**

**"I'll go get him." Mikey got up and went into Donny's lab. "Donny?"**

**Donny was working on his project again. "What?"**

**"I just came to get you."**

**"Is Master Splinter done? Is Casey alive?"**

**"No, Master Splinter isn't done, yet and I have no clue if Casey will live or not, but April was just wondering where you were."**

**"Tell her I'm in my lab. Where else would I be?"**

**"That's what Raph said."**

**"Ok, then things are settled."**

**"Do you want to come out, anyway?" Mikey asked.**

**"I'm fine," Donny said. "Finally!" he smiled.**

**"What?"**

**"I finished!"**

**"What is it?"**

**Leo came running in. "Casey's alive!"**

**"Seriously?" Donny and Mikey smiled.**

**"Yeah, he's sleeping right now, but Master Splinter said that when he wakes up, he'll be himself." Leo was so excited.**

**They all went out into the living room and Master Splinter explained what had happened to him and such.**

**It was quiet for a minute as everyone thought back on the past couple of days.**

**"By the way," Mikey broke the silence. "You never answered me."**

**"What was your question?" Donny replied.**

**"What was the thing that you finished?"**

**"A detecter. It beeps everytime someone breaks into the lair or Casey or April's house, or a store or something."**

**"You mean that we really didn't have to camp out on the roof top in the first place?" Raph asked.**

**"Yeah." Donny answered.**

**"And your telling us this now?" Leo asked.**

**"No one gave me a chance to mention it. Let alone finish it."**

**The news came on the TV and everyone turned to it.**

_**"If anyone sees these four turtles, please called the police." On the screen the their four pictures surrounded the news reporter.**_

**"Not good..." Mikey shook his head.**

**The End!**

**Ann: Well, I hope you liked the story! R&R please!**


End file.
